


Love at First Sight

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: 如果他们初见的时候小得多。





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> 大概2016年写出来的东西。体谅一下？

Jack认识Bruce的时候不记得自己多大。他不过生日。Bruce后来说，他当时觉得自己看见了一只绿眼睛的猫。  
他没认出那是谁，他只是看见了那男孩手里拿着的巧克力，看上去很好吃的巧克力。他不记得他上一次吃到东西是几天之前了。  
他从小巷里冲出去，抢了他手里的那块还没撕开包装的糖果就开始拼命地跑，然后Jack意识到他身后没有脚步声，没有哭声，甚至没有骂声。  
他停下来。  
黑头发的男孩只是站在那里看着他。他的眼睛在昏暗的小巷里看不出颜色，甚至看不出表情。但他让Jack感觉到从未有过的恐惧感。像是羚羊对狮子的那种恐惧。就好像他会下一秒扑上前撕开他的喉咙一样。撕开他的喉咙，然后吮吸他的血。  
他是不同的。  
他们谁都没说话，他远远地观察着那个男孩，保持着安全的距离——他可以随时扭头跑掉。他看着那男孩从兜里掏出了什么，他离得太远以至于看不清，然后蹲下，放在了地上。  
然后他离开了。  
直到那男孩远得已经看不见，Jack才靠近过去。他尽全力跑了过去，害怕其他人看到，害怕其他人夺走。那是他的。是留给他的。  
是巧克力。两块。躺在肮脏的地上。跟他手里紧攥到变形的那块一样。  
Jack把它们捡了起来，仔细地在他的衣服上擦去从地上粘染的水渍。  
他把巧克力放进他的裤兜里，然后把手里一直攥着的那一块剥开吃掉。  
那是他吃过的最好吃的东西。

他开始去注意那个男孩。他不常来，大多数时候是在晚上。他跟踪过他，直到他上了汽车为止。直到有一天他忍受不了自己的好奇——也许是好奇吧，谁知道呢，也许是别的什么——然后从黑暗中走出来，站到他面前。那种恐惧又出现了。似乎他知道这个男孩会是他的掠食者，会咬住他的喉咙，直到他窒息，然后吞噬他。他就是知道。但是他不想躲藏。  
“我没带吃的。”  
Jack因为他的话大笑起来:“这不是关于吃的。”然后他忽然不笑了，他狠狠地盯着他，看到他眼睛酸痛，他就是想知道，为什么，为什么他那么特别？为什么他觉得他特别？“你是不同的。”他最后说道。  
“我是。”  
Jack没说话，他接着看着他。  
“你叫什么名字？”那个男孩说着，慢慢地走进他。Jack觉得自己后颈的头发都竖立起来，但那也可能只是他的想象。他有时候分不清什么是自己想象出来的，什么是真的。  
他犹豫了一会儿要不要告诉他真名，但他都不确定这是他的名字。他记得有人这么叫过他，但他不记得是谁了。  
“Jack。”他说道，“你呢？”  
另一个男孩看起来很吃惊，但是他只是说了“Bruce。”  
他终于走的足够近，然后他看着Jack说：“我可以带你去买吃的。”他伸出了手，Jack这才注意到他整洁昂贵的衣服，闪亮的鞋，还有他一丝不苟的头发。他之前只记得他的蓝眼睛。  
他看看自己的手，那么细小，而且脏兮兮的。  
Bruce握了上去，Jack吃惊地一抖，但是没有挣扎。  
他们洗劫了那个二十四小时营业的便利店。出于某种原因那个收银员没有阻止他们。Jack看也不看就把大把大把的糖果往手推车里面扔，他爬进去，然后Bruce推着他跑，让他一遍又一遍发出咯咯的大笑，然后Bruce也跟着他笑出来。他笑的声音很好听。Jack扭过头看着Bruce弯起来的眼睛，觉得他的恐惧变了味。那恐惧还在，但就像是被扔进火里的塑料那样，变形，扭曲，冒出有奇怪味道的烟。他想靠近些，再靠近些，他知道他不会被杀死，他会……他会变成他的所有物，他的造物。 Bruce的。Bruce的Bruce的Bruce一个人的。一只被狮子保护的羚羊，他可以吃掉他，但是他选择不这么做，他选择保护他还给他喂食。  
那想法让他的笑声更尖利，更响亮。他闭上眼睛，听着Bruce的脚步声喘息声还有笑声。  
最后Bruce拿了四个大塑料袋的东西，Jack拿着一个巨大的棒棒糖。  
他们把东西拿到了Jack住的地方，他不知道那地方原来的主人是谁，可能是死了吧。Jack在那附近呆了很久都没有遇到过进出的人，晚上也从来不亮灯，所以他撬了锁住了进去，像只老鼠或是什么的，他从不开灯，也不弄出响声。  
Jack忙着靠路灯半死不活的光亮把所有食物分类。Bruce坚持买了能量棒和牛肉干，现在他有点感谢他了，但是他没说。  
Bruce那之后就走了，他们谁都没说再见。  
TBC  
2.  
他知道Bruce来这里的次数变多了，他是来找自己的。但Jack并不总是出现。不想让Bruce觉得他无聊。他有时候会躲的远远的，看着Bruce皱着眉头坐在公寓的台阶上，然后终于失望地离去，在他的门前留下些糖果。有时候他会在Bruce准备离去的前一秒出现，笑着告诉他自己刚回来。Bruce那个时候会笑的多一点。他不常笑。Jack喜欢他的笑。  
他现在偷钱包很少会被逮住了。就算被逮住，他也能很快就逃走。他注意让自己的脸显得干净一点，那些女人会对可爱的孩子心软。有时候就算被捉到她们甚至会抽出一张纸钞给他。他很快弄清楚做出什么表情会显得更可怜，更能唤起她们的同情心。但是那些男人，哦不。那是真正糟糕的事情。他会被打，被又重又狠地打。他最开始只是忍着，不吭一声，当真正他没法忍受，当他的视线模糊，头晕，身子发沉的时候，他会大笑。他不会哭。  
那天Bruce异常地沉默。他陪着他一声不吭地坐了一会儿，然后他不耐烦了，开始用脑袋蹭Bruce的脖子。猫咪都那么干，他觉得对Bruce应该也有用。  
“Jack，那很痒。”Bruce笑了一下，然后他嘴角弯曲的弧度消失了。“今天是我的父母去世的日子。”  
“人都会死，Bruce。他们都只会比你先死去，然后把你一个人丢在那里。”Jack试着靠得更近，虽然他已经差不多趴在了Bruce身上，“别让他们知道你有多伤心，多害怕。不然他们就会利用这个伤害你。”  
“你的父母呢？”Bruce问道，他的手指梳理着Jack的头发。  
“我不记得了。我想他们死了。”Jack眯起眼睛，Bruce的蓝眼睛因为昏暗的光线看起来像是黑色的。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“为什么？”  
Bruce没再说话，他接着捋着Jack的头发，直到他舒服得要睡着，然后告诉Jack他得走了，不然该有人来找他了。Jack跟他说了再见，然后蜷缩进毯子里试着睡去。没有Bruce那变得很困难。

他们接下来的那次相遇真的不太好。他当时还没能把小刀运用的如同他的一截肢体那般轻松。他被一个高大的家伙抵在墙上揍，小刀掉在了地上，他被掐着脖子，甚至都没办法咬他。如果可以，他能把那人渣的脸皮咬下来一块。  
Jack当时尖声大笑着，尽管揍他的人冲他吼着“闭嘴你这个小怪胎。”  
“放开他。”  
Jack吃力地把头扭过去一点。Bruce，哦Bruce。他的视线因为缺氧而模糊不清，那一刻Bruce看起来像是个恶魔，周身盘旋着黑色的烟雾。有着黑色的眼睛还有尖利的爪子。他的恶魔来救他了。  
掐着他脖子的手有一点点的松动，Jack狠狠地用脚踹了那男人的下身然后挣脱出来，然后他拿回了自己的小刀。他踮起脚把那把刀抵在他的喉咙上，然后接着冲他笑。刀子拉开皮肉，现在让他来听听尖叫吧——  
“Jack，停下。”  
他的动作停住了。他没去看Bruce，喉咙里发出一声咆哮。“我想杀了他，我想杀了他Bruce我想杀了他。”他盯着因恐惧而颤抖的杂种，刚刚他还用拳头砸他的脸。哦，现在是谁在笑啦？是他，他一直在笑，所以他永远是赢家。  
“你会进监狱的。”  
Jack开始笑出声，“多无聊啊。”他把刀子更深地捅进肉里，那人开始挣扎，哦，Jack压着他有点费劲了。  
“Jack！够了。”一只手抚上他的肩膀，让Jack颤抖了一下，“放开他，跟我走。”  
Jack这么做了。他是为Bruce这么做的。他的声音里承诺了什么Jack无法拒绝的东西。  
他觉得Bruce知道。  
Bruce一路上都紧紧地握着他的手。他们到了他从没涉足过的那部分哥谭——太过暴露，太多的灯光。然后他们接着走了很久。  
Bruce那么安静。Jack觉得这也许是因为他从没看到过这部分的自己。不是那个甜蜜脆弱的小东西，而是一个几乎杀了人的谋杀凶手。他不在乎。他知道Bruce身体里也有那部分。他所有的愤怒，所有的痛苦，那只会指向单独，一件，事。杀戮。他在Bruce眼里看见了它。他们是一样的。  
终于他们走到了一个庄园门前，那房子长得像是只会在童话中描述出的城堡。Jack觉得不安，但是Bruce握着他的手。所以他跟他走了进去。  
里面甚至更漂亮。  
“别出声。”Bruce告诉他，而Jack可以很安静。他们走到了二层的一个房间。一个卧室，Jack看出来。而他只是必须得去那张床上躺一躺。  
Bruce在他旁边。“我们得把你弄干净。”  
这是Jack第一次用一个浴缸。他爱死那些泡泡还有那只橡胶鸭子了。而且，那么，暖和。  
洗完澡之后Bruce用一张巨大的毛巾把他擦干净，他给Jack拿了一套衣服，然后从衣柜底下的抽屉里拿出一个急救箱。  
“为什么你会有这个？”  
“这样我可以自己照顾自己，不想让Alfred——我的管家，担心。”  
Jack让他照料自己身上的伤，自己用这时间检查着四周的环境。整个房间都有一股好闻的味道。而且柔软，干净，他从没见过这样的东西。  
“你饿了吗？”Bruce甚至都没等他回答，“我去给你拿点吃的，试着别打碎任何东西。”他微笑了一下然后离开了。  
Jack查看着四周的东西。他身上的伤的口在Bruce给他抹过药膏之后都变得凉凉的。他看见柜子上摆的一些相片，上面有Bruce，还有两个大人。那是他的爸爸妈妈。所以他们都死了。  
Bruce拿回来了一个托盘，上面放着一些冷食，面包，还有两杯热牛奶。Jack吃掉了大部分。他现在才意识到自己有多饿。

“嘿，至少在睡觉之前把牙刷了。”Bruce推了推Jack的脑袋。  
“不~~~~”Jack更紧地埋进被子里。Bruce叹了口气然后加入了他。

 

3.  
Jack因为有人在靠近的感觉醒来。他立刻睁开眼，然后往上拉被子想遮住自己——这时他才意识到他和Bruce完全缠在了一起。他们的腿交叠着，Jack的双腿之间夹着的应该是Bruce的一条腿，而Bruce的胳膊环绕着他的胸膛并且紧紧地搂着他。  
他的动作把Bruce弄醒了，他睡眼惺忪地说道：“Jack？”Jack设法用被子把他们两个都遮了起来。  
然后门打开了。“早安……Master Bruce？”  
“唔，Alfred，等一下……Jack，没关系的。你很安全，Alfred不会伤害你。”  
Jack停止了挣扎，让Bruce把被子拉下去。  
他能够看见那是一个有点年龄的男人，正挑着一边的眉毛看着他：“我能看到你有一位……客人。”  
“你当时都睡着了，我觉得不应该打扰你。”Bruce坐起来。  
“所以你时不时从庄园消失就是去见这位小先生了？”  
“Alfred，拜托，你是在让我在Jack面前出丑。”  
“好吧，我们会晚点儿再谈论这个，Master Bruce。现在，赶紧穿好衣服，早餐已经摆好了。”他有浓重的英国口音。接着，Alfred出去了。

 

他们说不要喂一只流浪猫，除非你想要它接着回来找你，一遍又一遍。而Jack是最他妈难缠的那一只。他知道Bruce喜欢他，出于某种原因想要照顾他，把Jack当成他的责任。见鬼的，也许他第一次遇见他然后给他巧克力的时候他就已经对Jack心软了。  
而他怎么可能不会抓住这机会。  
他在Bruce家里出现的次数越来越多，直到连Alfred都已经对他的存在习以为常了。Jack如果想要的话可以是个非常讨人喜欢的孩子。他很快就得到了这位管家的喜爱，接着，嘭！他就显示出他本来的面目了，就像……就像一只聪明的流浪猫，它在最初住在你家的那几天就像个小天使，但一旦它确定你不会抛弃它，哦，那时候它就开始胡作非为了。撕坏床单，用沙发磨牙，占据沙发上最好的那个位置。对，那就是Jack。他一直都是个淘气的小混蛋，最喜欢的就是造成混乱和恶作剧。而当然，Alfred就像所有那些宠物的主人一样，带着无奈的笑容责怪他。  
于是Jack在Bruce家住下了。Jack在那些日子打开电视就能看见自己的照片还有视频，不知道是什么时候拍的。有的报道说他是Bruce的同父异母兄弟，还有的说这是Wayne家族的远亲，毕竟他们都还太小，那些秃鹫编不出别的什么。他和Bruce一样反感媒体。Bruce有一次在几个记者围着Jack的时候发火了，咆哮着让他们离Jack远点。  
他有了自己的卧室，但是一周中至少有五天他都会溜到Bruce的房间里去。他声称跟Bruce在一起他睡得更好。Bruce从来不会拒绝他，但是会在Alfred发现的时候假装责怪他，然后在管家走了之后轻声说“抱歉，你知道那不是真的。”Jack有时候会被从噩梦中惊醒的Bruce弄醒，然后他会搂着他，让Bruce把头埋进他窄小的胸膛，困倦地轻抚着他汗湿的后背，告诉他没事了，一切都好。然后假装没感觉到有眼泪沾湿了他的睡衣。Bruce又一次抖得特别厉害，他轻声告诉Jack，他梦见Jack也被打死了。  
Bruce把遇到Jack的那天定为他的生日，鉴于他自己都不记得了。那天他们举行了派对，只有他，Bruce和Alfred，还有一个三个人根本吃不完的巨大的蛋糕，紫色的奶油上面淋着绿色的糖浆。Jack订的。他在蛋糕店要求面包师给他做一个独一无二的Jack式的蛋糕，而Bruce用他的身份还有钞票让那个人二话不说就同意了。

Jack开始上学，因为Bruce坚持他去，而且他受够待在屋子里等Bruce回来的日子了。学校很无聊。他知道Bruce也这么觉得。但是Bruce要保持他的好形象，而Jack只是享受他的陪伴。他和他一起做所有的事情。吃饭，上课，打球。虽然他并不喜欢打球。他更喜欢体操，他的身体天生就比女孩儿们还柔软，能够弯成几乎是突破人类身体极限的姿势。他想去学钢管舞来着，但是Bruce不同意。Jack开始痴迷于化妆品，他会在镜子前花一个小时打扮自己，看女性时尚杂志，穿着裙子上街。他鄙视所有的名牌，坚持他所有的衣服都应该是定制的。而他和Bruce都没觉得他的做法有什么问题，但是Alfred对此提出了一些反对。Jack一直没明白为什么只有“女士”可以穿裙子。这不公平，明明他穿着更好看。真的。Bruce也这么说。  
化学异乎寻常地容易，而当一个人的前半生都靠偷窃为生的时候，那些魔术技巧就容易极了。Jack从没疏于练习过他的手上功夫。Alfred有一次看见他一只手画着眼影另一只手抛起又接住一把小刀的时候惊叫了，不过并没造成什么伤害。  
学校的孩子一半觉得他奇怪又可怕，他们叫他“怪胎”。而另一半则觉得他异常迷人。  
Bruce则就是Bruce，那个温柔善良还英俊的小少爷。彬彬有礼，慷慨大方。每个人都喜欢他。但是Jack知道那是个面具。一张虚假的，漂亮的小面具。他恨，恨这张面具。Bruce是他的，可是戴着面具的Bruce Wayne是所有的人的。他想把面具撕下来，告诉全世界Bruce真正的样子。  
那张面具只有在他和Jack在一起的时候才会掉下来，有时候甚至Alfred都会被示以它。而那让Jack觉得该死地骄傲。那是他的。Bruce的关注，关心，他的一切。Jack想要他所有的一切。所有Bruce能够给予的，所有Jack能够接受的。这也许不太正常。这也许是种病。也许他生来就不同。但是Jack知道Bruce同样能够感觉到。那种痴迷，那种狂热，他不知道那是不是爱，但他确信那比爱要强烈一万倍。那是团火焰，盘踞在他体内。一直默默的燃烧着，等待着，然后他遇到了Bruce，他明白那是为谁燃烧着的了。

 

警告：这章有未成年性爱，未成功的OMC/Joker和迷奸！慎入！（我怎么觉得这更像是用来吸引读者的呢233）  
4.  
Bruce十六岁的时候亲了Jack。真正地亲，而不是那种亲亲额头或者脸颊。那种事情他们早就做过了。不，他说的是真正地，舌头和口水和牙齿的亲。还有操。  
Jack一直比Bruce瘦小。纤细，可以说。就算他在青春期的时候长高了也从没能追上Bruce。而当Bruce开始健身，唔，他几乎是两个Jack那么大。Jack反感那些充满肌肉和汗水的运动。他试着加入了——在Bruce做俯卧撑的时候坐在他背上。然后决定更加……技巧性的游戏适合他。哦。小刀。当然。他在Bruce说要“健康饮食”的时候难以置信。天知道他怎么能够在吃着那些难以下咽的东西的时候活下去。  
Jack知道Bruce也同样渴望着他。他们像是一张扑克牌的两面。当他们在那个大得离谱的游泳池里面游泳时，Bruce以为他没有注意的时候盯着他后背的样子，当Bruce用他的双臂以一种充满了占有欲和保护欲的方式环绕住他的身躯，当Jack舔一根棒棒糖或是冰棒的时候盯着他舌头的眼神。Bruce想要他。Jack想让他自己意识到这个。  
然后。啊，是历史性的一天。  
一个愚蠢的女孩儿，有着一个西瓜能拥有的智商，还有一具对她的年龄来说太过成熟的身体——如果那对乳房是真的的话。然后。Bruce。亲了。她。他亲了她然后还跟她去约会。  
Jack他妈的爆炸了。  
他想要杀了她。因为她竟敢碰属于他的人。他的。Bruce是他的，他一个人的。他想尖叫，想要大哭，想要用他的指甲撕烂她的脸。但这些他都没做。  
如果Bruce让人碰属于Jack的东西，那他会用同样的事情回报他。Jack考虑了一下是否应该让对着他吹过口哨的那些男生亲他，然后否定了这个选项。不。这还不够。不够肮脏，不够恶心，不够让Bruce感到像他一样愤怒。  
他去了自已熟悉的那部分哥谭，他时不时会回去，打听些消息。换身行头就能让人忘记他们在电视上见过这个小鬼和Bruce Wayne站在一起。他这回穿着件T恤，还有一条有破洞的牛仔裤，Bruce说这条裤子让他看起来像个住在大街上的小混混。他去了家夜店，而Bruce过于关注他的约会对象都没打电话回家问问Alfred 他是不是待在了家里。  
一切都容易至极。他很棒，好像他天生就知道怎么做。如何扭动他的身体，如何移动他的舌头，如何让所有的观看者，不管是男人还是女人，都想要操他。他们为他疯狂，口哨和尖叫源源不断，他内裤的松紧带里塞满了纸钞。  
当一个男人给了他一张百元大钞想要一支“私人舞蹈”之后他想了一会儿该不该这么做，然后决定去他妈的。Bruce会对那婊子做一样的事情，所以为什么他不能？Jack跟着那个男人，依靠着他的胸膛，发出柔软的笑声。  
那双手落在他身体上的那一瞬间他就后悔了。他让他想吐。这一切都令人作呕。粗糙的汗湿的手掌还有烟味。他后悔了。他巧妙地躲开了更多的接触，坐到房间里唯一拥有的家具——床上。然后在思考怎么脱身的时候漫不经心地喝掉了男人递给他的鸡尾酒。那是个大错误。他意识到的时候已经晚了。下一秒他知道的所有事情就是他想要被抚摸，被亲吻，被操，任何事情。他需要。他需要关注，照顾，还有爱。  
“你真是个漂亮的小婊子。”他听见有人这么说，他好奇那是什么意思。他在呻吟，他意识到，呻吟还有抵着一具躯体磨蹭。手掌滑下他的身体然后解开了他的牛仔裤。  
门被撞开的声音，然后是一声受惊的“搞什么鬼？”  
“放开他。”Jack的心脏都停住了。哦Bruce。他的Bruce。Jack挣扎着想说话，但是只能发出喘息。  
“这个是我的，找另一个婊子去吧。”  
“放开他，”纸张——钞票的摩擦声，“这些就都是你的了。”  
“你是真的很喜欢这个小男孩，呃？”他跨着的身体移动了一下，然后离开了。Jack因为失去的肢体接触而呜咽。  
门被关上了。然后一切沦为寂静。  
“B…Bruce…”Jack试着叫出来。  
“你在想什么？如果我没来，那个混蛋可能……你可能……该死的，Jack！你为什么要这么做？”Bruce吼着。他很生气。Jack第一次见到他这么，这么生气。这很好。这意味着他在乎。  
“……你，”他喘息着，“你和那个女孩约会。”  
“这就是为什么？见鬼，Jack。那是假的。假的，你听到了吗？我不喜欢她，我只是想要保持那个普通孩子的形象，记得吗？偶尔和班里的女生约会，成绩中上等，逃课去踢球……我以为你理解的。”  
“你是我的，Bruce，你是我的！你不能，你不许。”说话是如此艰难。那么热，那么痛。Jack觉得眼泪流下来，在他的脸上留下一道湿迹。  
Bruce沉默了一会儿，然后他凑上来，爬到Jack身上。Jack因为那触碰而呻吟。“我是你的。你也是我的。”  
然后Bruce吻了他，感觉起来太好以至于不像是真的。他凉爽的手掌抚在他过热的皮肤上。Jack搂住他的脖子，拱起腰去接触，去靠得更近，去他妈的融进Bruce身体里然后合二为一。而Bruce允许了他。他吮吸着Jack的嘴唇直到它发痛，拉起他的衬衫然后触摸所有的地方。Jack试着解开Bruce的衬衫但他的手指不听使唤。他因为沮丧而哀鸣：“脱掉，Bruce，脱掉脱掉。”Bruce轻笑着遵从了。他爱Bruce的身体。宽阔，结实，温暖，他把手指抚上Bruce的腹肌，然后移动，握着他的后背。  
“操我，Bruce。”他命令，请求，乞求。Bruce抽了一口气。他看着Jack，热切而认真。被猎食，捕获，吞噬的感觉又回来了。“拥有我，把我变成你的。”而Bruce那么做了。

“好吧，我不确定应该这么做，”Bruce的手在颤抖，“我觉得我需要……”  
“哦操Bruce！就只是把你的手指推进我——”Jack发出一声呻吟。那润滑剂对他的穴口来说太凉了。而他觉得晕眩。Bruce要操他了。  
“我做的对吗？”“是的，我想……接着……动。”Bruce的手指埋进他的体内。Jack开心地承受了那不适。他会承受Bruce给他的任何东西。  
Jack用手肘支撑起自己的上半身，看着Bruce在他的两腿之间，身上冒着汗，他的脸全红了。Jack想接着亲吻他。  
“Bruce——啊！”Jack的眼睛猛地睁大，“操，那个，再做一次。”  
“这样？”Bruce似乎因为Jack的愉悦变得更有自信了。“是的。”Jack呻吟道，“求你了，Bruce。”他早就硬了的阴茎颤抖着，而Bruce重复了一次，下一次，又一次。然后Jack尖叫着到了。精液喷溅在他的肚子上。  
“操，Bruce。”Jack把他拉下来然后饥渴地亲了他。他把他们翻了个个儿，解开Bruce的腰带然拉下他裤子的拉链，撤下他的内裤然后舔了一下他的阴茎。Bruce发出一声低喘。他仰起头，看着那瞳孔放大双几乎变成了黑色的眼睛。他自己的阴茎跳动了一下。好奇是因为酒里的药还是只是因为Bruce。然后他又舔了一下，然后把流着液体的头部含进嘴里。  
“上帝啊Jack，你的嘴……操。”Bruce的手指握在他的头发里。“我要射了。”  
“我想让你操我。我想让你射在我里面。”Bruce呻吟着，他的阴茎对这个提议感兴趣的抽动。Jack又舔了最后一下然后吐了出来，他爬上去，握着Bruce的阴茎让它对准自己的穴口。Bruce的手紧紧地攥着他的大腿。他看着Bruce的眼睛，坐了下去。  
Jack屏住了呼吸。很痛，但是仍然很好。被充满的感觉，被填满。他们一动不动地过了一会儿，只是看着彼此。然后Jack开始移动，最开始很缓慢，然后快点，然后变得更快。Bruce的指甲掐进他大腿的皮肤里，他的手掌压着Bruce的胸膛。他觉得被珍视，归属，他觉得被爱。  
他腿部的肌肉燃烧一样地疼痛着，但他已经没法去在乎了。Bruce的一只手移动到他的阴茎上，让他尖叫得更大声。一次，两次，那就够了。他尖叫着Bruce的名字又一次射了出来，感觉到同时Bruce在他体内高潮。他倒了下去，摊在Bruce的身上。他的腿很痛，他的肺似乎没法正常工作，他觉得棒极了。他注视着Bruce的眼睛，然后他知道Bruce明白了。他们属于彼此。Jack开始微笑。  
TBC  
*关于Bruce为什么能找到Jack：老爷从小就是个控制狂，在Jack的衣服、鞋子上都安上了追踪器。  
然后毕竟都是青少年咳咳持久力不会太好的。  
我在纠结要不要让Jack掉化学池，可是如果Bruce会变成蝙蝠侠那他就需要一个小丑。我不希望改变这个~毕竟只要有蝙蝠就肯定会有小丑，连官方同人闪点里都是（给这部跪了。真的。），事实上严格来说在那部里蝙蝠侠和小丑是夫妻……给我一种格外诡异的感觉。不管怎么样蝙蝠侠都会造就joker，都会有一个joker属于batman。  
……其实我只是在说观后感。  
所以后面不科学OOC狗血drama queen是很有可能的！因为我就是要让Bruce和Jack无理取闹吵架然后没和好然后向原剧情靠拢！

恶、我弄出来了。毫无逻辑生拉硬拽“我不管你就是得掉化学池”的一章。【撞墙  
5.  
其实Jack一直不确定那是怎么发生的，但是就好像，这是命中注定必须要发生的。它就这么发生了。  
不像大多数同龄人，他们甚至都不会吵架。这无关于什么男孩儿的自尊心之类的东西。那太可笑了。Bruce会让Jack决定大部分的事情，满足他所有的，哪怕是极不合理的要求。而在重要的事情上他们的想法完全一致。除了一件事。  
Jack憎恨的那个面具依旧存在，那个叫做Mr. Wayne的面具。那个少年亿万富翁。他想要让那面具掉下来。他试了各种各样的方式，他试着在晚宴上激怒Bruce，或是让他难堪；他试着在记者提问时出言不逊。但是这一切都没用。Bruce的面具已经变成了他的一部分，这唯一造成的影响就是让媒体把Jack写成了一个被宠坏了的任性孩子。Jack知道Bruce内心有一只野兽。他爱那只野兽，而他看到Bruce在试着藏起它，驯服它，扼杀它。他不能让Bruce那么做。他不能让Bruce满足于这种甜蜜，柔软的生活……那样总有一天他爱的恶魔会被真的锁在深渊，永远地消失。  
他跟Bruce说过，而他居然能，哈，居然能对Jack否认这个。他说Bruce Wayne才是应该存在的。  
他退了学。他不想再去学校了。那很无聊，愚蠢，虚假。得到一个好分数很容易，但是那意味着什么呢？他这一生中都不会需要什么“学术英语”或是那些看上去可笑至极的函数。而他真正想学的东西他很怀疑学校会教。比如如何能最有效地用小刀杀死一个人。Bruce没有反对。他告诉记者Jack更喜欢家教。而他们的确试着请了私人教师。他学习了各种杂七杂八的东西，只是因为他喜欢。Bruce终于同意让他去学习钢管舞，在Jack保证他再也不会像上次那么干了之后。他们有一段时间最喜欢做的事情就是跑去某家夜店，然后让Jack跳上舞台扭动直到让每个人都流口水。那之后他会无视所有伸向他的手，回到Bruce怀里。Bruce喜欢那样。他享受那些射向他的嫉妒羡艳的眼神。Jack知道。  
他们设法让这段关系保密。毕竟根据Jack的身份证来说他还没成年。而Alfred现在已经不会去他们两人的卧室了真的是个好事。Jack不希望让那老人突发心脏病。  
他在阁楼上有个实验室，Jack发现他在化学上有着某种天赋——不，更像是直觉。他知道哪几种东西混合能够出现什么样的效果。他解雇了他的化学老师。那个老头不停地告诉他“先生，你拿试管的方式不对！”“这种化学物质的使用量只能是这么多！”之类的话。那很烦。真的。  
唔，怎么说呢，他的确制造出了一些不应该存在的东西。  
他试过在他抓的松鼠身上做实验，它们以一种扭曲的，咧着嘴仿佛在笑的方式倒在了地板上。没有死，而是一种僵直的，被冻住了似得方式。而金鱼则会有一张可爱的笑脸并且除此之外没有任何不同。然后，啊，人体实验？为什么不呢。  
他仍然喜欢去哥谭的地下世界。那些狭窄的小巷和阴暗的街道。他能够轻易地混入那些渣滓们里，去交谈，交换信息，或者只是互相开玩笑。即使他现在的身份是韦恩家族的养子，有一部分的他是永远属于这里的。  
那简直太过容易，找一个空无一人的小巷，等某个人拐进去然后对着他喷出被装在涂料罐里头的气体（他还没想出个好名字，不过这不用着急），然后Jack几乎是着迷地看着那个人开始笑。大笑，那种让他觉得身心变得温暖的大笑。  
然后，那个人死了。笑着死去。  
这个城市需要笑声，而这些人渣需要死。还有什么比笑着死去更好呢？  
他有一个账户，Bruce往里面扔了他估计一辈子都用不完的钱。而且谁会怀疑他呢。  
Jack抽空还——只是因为好玩——雇了两帮杀手，然后告诉他们在同一时间去同一地点然后杀了对方。他后来抽空去了一趟。没人能领取他许诺的那另外的百分之五十的现金了。  
而甚至都没人发现这是有预谋的。新闻上说这是“帮派之间的互相残杀”。这是他听过的最好的笑话。然后……然后他意识到这是因为警察根本就不在乎。他们不在乎这些坏人，是谁杀死了谁，或者是为什么死的。没人在乎。  
他开始把更多的时间花在这上面。平心而论，他知道这么做是“错误”的。而那意味着，啊，所有那一套“你会进监狱的”之类的话。但这事实上并没有给他造成困扰或是让他感到恐惧。当他把毒气或是其他小玩意儿扔向某个人或是卖给对它们感兴趣的人的时候，他感到完全的，自然。正常。舒适。他喜欢连续十几个小时埋头待在实验室里，或是在夜晚大笑着躲避子弹。  
这感觉让他觉得……活着，就好像这才是他真正应该是的样子，而不是一个住在豪华房子里的富家男孩。不。只有以这种方法，人们才能意识到他有多么危险，多么聪明，才华横溢。哥谭值得这样一个人。值得一个能让这城市变得开心的人。  
但是他知道他缺少了什么。他的另一半，他的Bruce。他可怜的被禁锢在所谓道德人性之下的恶魔。而如果他不做些是什么，Bruce就不会变成他想要的样子。永远都不会。  
Bruce本该早就发现的。但他太过信任Jack了。他被那爱恋迷蒙了双眼。而最后Jack告诉了他，给他留了一封信。那晚他把地点选在了ACE化工厂。他总是能在那里得到他需要的材料。他知道Bruce能够把这一切联系起来。他做好了所有准备，关掉了监视器，防盗系统，所有的一切。

而Bruce当然来了。他看着他的Bruce慢慢爬上吊桥，他们下方是还冒着蒸汽的化学溶液。  
那是他们第一次，估计也是最后一次吵架。  
“啊，Brucie。”Jack咧着嘴说道。“你来了。所以你会怎么做？嗯？叫警察吗？让他们把我关进监狱？”他大笑起来，因为他们都知道Bruce不会那么做。Bruce离不开他。  
Bruce看起来甚至不生气。迷惑，还有担心。就这样。“求你，Jack，住手吧。就只是住手吧。跟我回去。你不能再这么干了。”  
“我在试着帮你，Bruce，你看不出来吗？你内心里的那个黑色的怪物，他需要这个！”  
“不，你不是！”Bruce吼道，然后似乎被自己的声音吓到了。他停顿了一下，做了一个深呼吸“你在做这个因为你喜欢。你喜欢造成恐惧和混乱。停下，Jack。不然我……我会采取你不会喜欢的手段的。”  
“把我关起来，像是个柜中骷髅*那样？哈，Bruce，我以为你会更有想象力一点。”Jack嘲笑着，“接受吧，Brucie。你是不同的。不管你多想改变这一点都没用。你可以装成他们的样子，做个乖孩子，装成他们心中的富家少爷该有的样子。但是你骗不了我。我知道你，Brucie。”他靠近，咬了Bruce的耳垂，那双蓝眼睛将电流送到他的皮肤之下，“我知道你在那漂亮的皮囊之下是个什么东西。你是个怪胎，是个怪物，像我一样。没人能像我一样理解你，没人能像我一样爱你。”  
“你需要医生，Jack。你病了。”  
Jack愣住了。然后他开始大笑，他的身体因笑声颤抖：“哈，你觉得得我疯了。你觉得，你觉得我疯了。”他笑着感觉眼泪流下他的脸颊，他慢慢往后退。不。不！他为什么不明白呢？为什么他不明白呢。可是他不明白，哈，哈哈。他假装Jack是个无害的属于他的小宠物，他假装他的危险只是某种疾病，某种可以被治愈的疾病。他假装他自己不是和Jack一样的怪物。  
“Jack——”Bruce的手伸向他。  
“不。停下。滚开！别碰我！”Jack狠狠推开Bruce，反作用力让他重重地倒在栏杆上。栏杆随着一声金属碎裂的声音裂开了。然后他忽然发现他失去了支撑，他在下坠。  
“不！！！”  
他听见Bruce在尖叫。看见他的身影，他伸着的手离自己越来越远。  
Jack闭上眼睛开始大笑。

疼痛像是火一样燃烧着，舔舐着他的皮肤。液体顺着他的喉咙灌进去，他在燃烧，他在窒息。他在死亡。  
然后他挣扎着浮上水面。  
“Jack，上帝啊Jack。”Bruce。那是Bruce吗？他听起来……他听起来在……哭。“Jack。”  
他睁开眼睛。看着一个满脸泪水的Bruce，他爬上梯子然后把Jack抱了出来。  
“我很抱歉。我非常，非常抱歉。”Bruce低语着，冰凉的泪水滴在他滚烫的皮肤上。  
而Jack看向他的手。  
完全没有了颜色的苍白如死人一样的手。他动了动手指。  
“我怎么了，Bruce……我怎么了！”他挣开了Bruce的胳膊，像疯了一样跑了出去……他需要知道，他需要——  
他在水里看见他的倒影。看到他绿色的头发还有惨白的脸……还有什么变了呢，他的心脏？大脑？  
他开始大笑。  
Bruce陪着他，他站在他旁边，一言不发地看着。  
然后他离去了。  
然后Jack——不，已经不是Jack了——站了起来，知道一切都结束了。  
他没有再回韦恩庄园，而Bruce仿佛是从世间蒸发了。没人再看到他。Alfred对媒体声称Master Wayne去远方游学，归期不定。而Master Jack失踪了。失踪。哈。  
他没去找他。他坚信Bruce会回来，回到哥谭，回到他身边。

“老大，街上消息说最近新来了一个家伙，已经弄黄了我们好几次交易了。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“他们叫他蝙蝠侠。”  
“蝙蝠侠？没听说过……蝙蝠？”Joker的绿眼睛闪闪发光。

他确保他穿上了最好看的那件西装，仔仔细细地涂了口红，画了眼线。他确保自己当晚的犯罪活动足够明显。  
然后他看见了那个盘踞在暗处的阴影。  
“Joker。”那个粗粝的吼声让他战栗，每一个毛孔都能体会到狂喜。  
Bruce。  
他的神明，他的恶魔。他的救赎，他的堕落。他的爱，他的恨。  
他毁灭他，他创造他。而他的灵魂和肉体都是他的。他为他而活，他为他而死。他是他的造物，他的弄臣，他的宠物，他的影子，他的梦魇。他的痛苦和欢愉也是他的，当人们想到他，他们也会想到Joker。他是他永远愈合不了的伤疤，伴随着每一次呼吸，每一次心跳隐隐作痛。他会用尽余生去伤害他，也保护他。  
“Batsy。”Joker冲他露出一个最美的笑。  
END  
*a skeleton in the closet，不可外扬的家丑或秘密。这里是双关语。


End file.
